


Saving the Prince

by Cielestine_de_Winter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Season, Gen, Gift Fic, Morgana's awesome, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielestine_de_Winter/pseuds/Cielestine_de_Winter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's what happens after Merlin saves Arthur yet again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving the Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifigeek14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/gifts).



> This drabble came to me after reading a review. Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this!

                All Merlin could see were the flames encircling Arthur and the witch clutching the prince in front of her. Arthur’s blue eyes were panicked, his body under the witch’s control. Merlin didn’t stop, he didn’t think, he just picked up the bucket of water that somehow made its way to his hand and ran towards them, throwing the water and willing the fire extinguished. The flames sputtered as the witch poured more of herself into them. Merlin narrowed his eyes, and as the water crashed upon them the flames sputtered and started going out. Merlin dived for Arthur, grabbing the sword away from Arthur’s throat and rolling away from the witch. The witch screeched at him, but by then Arthur’s knights had her surrounded. Fire extinguished and torn from her quarry, the witch screamed and vanished.

                As the witch left, Arthur felt her control leave his body. He sat up looking at Merlin incredulously. Before he could say anything King Uther made his way to his son. “Arthur.”

                Arthur stood up. “I’m okay, Father.”

                Uther looked at his son, searching for injuries. The smell of smoke and flames polluted the air of the training grounds where the witch had made her stand. “You aren’t harmed?” he asked, desperation making his voice breathy.

                “No, Father, I am… Merlin, your arm!”

                Merlin scrambled up, clutching his burnt arm to him. “It’s nothing,” he stuttered.

                “Nothing?” Uther asked, looking at him for the first time. “You ran into flames to save my son.”

                “I had water,” Merlin said defensively.

                Uther looked at him much like someone would look at a strangely interesting insect. “You have saved my son, again,” Uther nodded to himself. “You must be rewarded. What do you want? If it is in my power, you shall have it.”

                Merlin blinked a few times then shook his head. “I don’t want anything, sire.” Merlin looked as Arthur for help. Arthur’s intense gaze brought a flush to Merlin’s cheeks. “Really, nothing.”

                “Surely there must be something,” Uther pressed.

                “No,” Merlin took a step back. Gaius was suddenly at his side, gently taking hold of his burnt arm.

                “Sire, these burns must be seen to,” Gaius said pulling Merlin away.

                “Of course,” Uther nodded looking back to Arthur.

                Gaius pulled Merlin through the throng of knights, servants, and other spectators. “How did you manage to burn your arm so badly?” He asked quietly.

                “I think I landed on something burning when I pulled Arthur down,” Merlin said wincing.

                “And where did the bucket of water come from?” Gaius asked as they entered their chambers.

                “It’s the bucket everyone drinks from during practice,” Merlin said sitting down.

                Gaius went to his shelves and brought out a bottle of green liquid. He grabbed some clean bandages and sat down next to Merlin. “I can’t imagine why none of the others thought of it.”

                Merlin hissed. “They all were wearing metal. Running into flames would have been suicidal for them. Ouch!”

                Gaius snorted as he quickly bandaged up Merlin’s arm. “You’re arm will be fine, give it a few days rest and it will be as good as new.” He looked up as Merlin stood up. “And Merlin, good job.”

                Merlin smiled brightly

 

 

                “Arthur, your manservant,” Uther said toying with his goblet. Arthur, Morgana, and Uther were having a quiet meal together in the massive grand hall.

                “Merlin?” Arthur asked looking up.

                “Merlin.” Uther looked around the room. “I want to do something nice for him. Has he asked you for anything?”

                Arthur smiled and took a drink of wine. “If he asked me for something, I would have already given it to him. He saved my life. Again.”

                Uther raised an eyebrow and took a bite of his roast. “He does seem to be in the habit of doing that.”

                “Arthur would be lost without him,” Morgana nodded watching Arthur and Uther.

                “True,” Arthur said sitting back.

                “A horse perhaps?”

                “Merlin is a terrible rider,” Arthur said shaking his head. “The only horse he can ride is the mare that is sister to mine.”

                “Well, then maybe a sword or something.”

                “He’s next to useless with a sword, despite hours of training.”

                “There must be something.”

                “If there was, I would have already given it to him.”

                “You both are really hopeless,” Morgana said rolling her eyes. “Boots. He needs boots. His are worn through the soles and don’t keep out water. And clothes. If he wasn’t so clean, I would think that he was a beggar based on the rags he wears. And you,” she said turning to Arthur. “You could feed him once in a while. He’s skin and bones as it is. He’s lost a considerable amount of weight since he arrived in Camelot.”

                Arthur looked at her in surprise. “He’s always welcomed to my leftovers.”

                “Does he know that?” Morgana asked tartly. “Probably not. He’s a country boy, Arthur, if you haven’t told him directly, he probably doesn’t know.”

                “Oh,” Arthur said flushing.

                “Well,” Uther said clearing his throat. “I will see that Merlin gets a new pair of boots and some clothes. Thank you Morgana.”

                Morgana smiled at him sweetly.

 

                Arthur sat in his chair eating the breakfast Merlin had brought him, his eyes following Merlin as his manservant tidied up his room. “… and Louisa got this strange look on her face and offered to carry…” Morgana was right, Arthur concluded. Merlin really did look like a beggar. And he was much too thin.

                “Merlin.” Arthur cut him off.

                Merlin looked up from where he was fluffing Arthur’s pillow. “Hm?”

                “Come here and sit down,” he said pointing to a chair across the table from him.

                “What?” Merlin frowned. “Did I do something wrong?”

                Arthur gave an exasperated sigh. “Will you just sit down?”

                Merlin put the pillow back on the bed and sat on the edge of the chair. “If this is about the other day with that goat and those flowers, you know I didn’t know…”

                “This isn’t about the goat,” Arthur smiled. He pushed his half full plate over to Merlin.

                “What?” Merlin asked eying the plate suspiciously.

                “I’m finished. Why don’t you take the rest?” Arthur waved his hand and sat back.

                Merlin quickly reached out to take one of the sausages with his good hand, but froze and looked at Arthur. “This isn’t some trick is it?”

                “No, Merlin, it’s not a trick.” Arthur said. Merlin snatched a sausage and quickly ate it. “You do know that you can eat whatever’s left of my meals.”

                “Really?” Merlin asked helping himself to the bunch of grapes. “These are wicked good. Are you sure you don’t want them?”

                Arthur smiled at Merlin fondly. “I’m sure. How is your arm?”

                Merlin waved his bandaged arm and shrugged. “It’s on the mend. What concerns me is that we haven’t been able to find that witch yet.”

                “She’ll turn up.”

                “They always do.” Merlin said quickly finishing Arthur’s breakfast. “This is really brilliant. Thank you.”

                “Do you…” Arthur paused and wondered if his question was appropriate. He shrugged and decided that anything he asked Merlin was appropriate because, well… Merlin was his. “Do you not normally eat breakfast?”

                Merlin quickly stacked the empty plates and stood up. “No, not really. Not enough time,” he said cheerfully. “Gaius usually has a couple of things he needs me to do before I come wake you up, and once you’re up, you usually have chores lined up.” He smiled at Arthur. “Speaking of which, the leather on your armor is wearing out. I’d like to have it replaced along with…”

                Merlin was interrupted by a knock at the door.

                “Enter.” Arthur called.

                Three serving girls bustled into the room carrying armfuls of clothes. “What’s this?” Arthur asked.

                “The King asked up to deliver these to Merlin,” one of the girls answered, looking at Merlin thoughtfully.

                “Ah, the clothes!” Arthur smiled.

                “What clothes?” Merlin asked, watching the girls put their bundles down on the table in front of him.

                “My father wanted to thank you for saving my life the other day, so he brought you some clothes. And boots. He did order the boots, right?”

                One of the girls curtsied to him and showed him the boots before handing them to a stunned Merlin.

                “Here, we’ll take these to the kitchen, Merlin,” one of the girls smiled at him.

                “Thank you,” Merlin said, still staring at the boots. “Are these really for me?”

                Arthur nodded. “He did ask what you wanted.”

                “I told him I didn’t want anything,” Merlin said touching the fine leather of the boots.

                “He wanted to thank you.” Arthur shrugged. “Aren’t you going to try them on?”

                Merlin grinned and quickly grabbed the boots and sat down on the chair.

                Arthur stood up and looked at the clothes his father had bought. Three fine linen shirts, three pairs of pants, and two jackets. All made out of good material. “Your boots and clothes really were a disgrace.”

                “They aren’t that bad!” Merlin protested as he slid on his new boots.

                Arthur picked up one of the old boots and fingered the hole in the sole. “Really?”

                “I kept meaning to get a new pair,” Merlin said walking around, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “There just wasn’t enough time. These are nice.”

                Arthur shook his head, pleased at the happy smile on Merlin’s face. “Next time, tell me, and we’ll make the time.” Merlin turned to him and for a moment, Arthur wondered if he’d be able to feel Merlin’s happiness if he kissed him.

                “Speaking of time,” Merlin glanced at the window. “We should be at the practice field with your knights now.”

                “What about your new clothes?”

                Merlin threw them a longing look but then shook his head. “Once I get you sorted, I’ll come back for them.”

                “Sorted?” Arthur frowned.

                Merlin laughed. “Sorted. On the field with your pointy sword. You know, with the other knights with pointy swords.”

                “You really shouldn’t talk to me like that,” Arthur laughed fondly.

                “Of course, _sire_ ,” Merlin said mockingly.

                Arthur reached out and grabbed Merlin around the neck and messed up his already disheveled hair. Merlin just laughed and he broke out of Arthur grip and led them through the castle.


End file.
